Down a Dark Alley
by gayfic33
Summary: Damon is on the hunt for Klaus and to take him down, but he doesn't quite realize what he's gotten himself into. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


Niklaus Mikaelson is in Mystic Falls now. He's in town with Stefan Salvatore and can't wait to cause some havoc. But it isn't the havoc that everything thinks it is. Klaus waits until Stefan goes to sleep to sneak out of the apartment. He walks down the town streets like he's the king and this is his kingdom, or at least it will be. But as he walks down the streets, he can feel someone watching him. He looks into a store window to see the reflection of Damon Salvatore walking twenty feet behind him. Klaus stops for a second and grabs a woman walking past him by the shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

"That man behind me, with the black hair and sultry eyes, slap him. And make it hurt." Klaus let's go of the woman and continues walking.

As he continues walking, Klaus can hear a large slap and Damon shouting at the woman. That doesn't stop Damon though. He continues following Klaus, like it's a game. Klaus waits until a little boy with his older brother come walking by, stopping them and looking the older boy in the eyes.

"Start shouting at the man walking behind me with the leather jacket. Yell at him for touching your little brother. Then punch him." Klaus leans down to the little boy and looks him in the eyes.

"Kick that same man in his big balls… and kick hard." Klaus just laughs as he starts walking again.

Klaus decides to stop walking a few feet later and turns around to watch as the older boy starts shouting at Damon. Damon tries to get the guy to stop shouting at him, but then the little boy kicks him in the balls, Damon bending over in agony. Klaus can't hold himself back and begins laughing out loud. Klaus can't stop laughing as Damon tries standing straight up but the older brother punches him right in the eye. While Klaus is laughing he loses sight of Damon for just a second and when he looks back Damon has vanished. Klaus starts looking around and before he knows it he's being pushed into the nearby dark alley.

"Not funny!" Damon shouts at Klaus.

"It was pretty darn funny." Klaus laughs as Damon grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up the wall.

"That really hurt man."

"I hope it did." Klaus smirks and just as Damon is about to punch him, he pushes Damon back and into the other wall.

"Let me go!" Damon shouts as Klaus holds him against the wall in the same way he just did.

"And why would I want to do that?" Klaus just goes for it, leaning in and kissing Damon on the cheeks.

Damon instantly pushes Klaus, Klaus falling down on the ground and into the wall, pieces of shattered brick flying into the air. Damon just stands there for a minute while Klaus makes his way to his feet, no one speaking.

"What the hell!" Damon shouts at Klaus, Klaus just smirking as always. "What sort of trick is this?" Damon shouts right in Klaus' face?

"No trick." That's all Klaus says as he slowly walks towards Damon.

"Stop it." Damon says, placing his hand out to keep Klaus back.

"Stop what?" Klaus smirks as he moves Damon's arm, stepping up right in front of him.

"Stop…" Damon doesn't know what to say or do at this moment. "St…" Before Damon can get the word out, Klaus moves forward once again and kisses Damon.

This time Damon doesn't push back, but instead kisses back. Damon feels like his brain has shut off and his body has taken control as his slides his tongue into Klaus' mouth. Klaus pushes Damon into the wall, shaking the building. As Klaus slams his hands into the wall, bricks flying around, Damon puts his hands in Klaus' hair, gripping it tightly. Damon grips Klaus' hair until it begins to hurt him, the two stop kissing and Klaus stepping back.

"Fuck!" Klaus shouts.

"Yeah." Damon smiles before looking at a door in the alley.

They both use their vamp speed and strength to run to the door, rip the door open, and run up the fire exit stairs to the top floor. The enter the hallway to the penthouse apartments. They look at each other and smile.

"You choose." Klaus says.

Damon runs up to a random room and knocks on it.

"Hello?" A man answers the door.

"Leave your apartment and don't come back for…" He looks over to Klaus, who is holding up three fingers. "Three days." The man just smiles and walks towards the elevator.

Damon and Klaus both vamp speed into the apartment, closing the door and running into the bedroom. Klaus grabs Damon's leather jacket and rips it and two, throwing it to the floor. Damon looks shocked before grabbing Klaus' belt and jeans, ripping them off his legs.

"Fuck." They both say in unison before taking off rest of their clothes in less than a second.

They both smile as their eyes scan each other's ripped bodies and rock hard penis'. Klaus rushes at Damon, holding him by his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"You won't feel any p…" Damon stops him.

"No. I want to feel it." Hearing that makes Klaus happy, throwing Damon onto the bed.

Damon lays on the bed, looking up at Klaus. It's less than a second later and lots of vampire speed when Klaus' is shoved into Damon and Damon is on his hands and knees, facing the wall. Damon's jaw tightens with Kalus' penis in him, it only hurting even more as Klaus begins to move in and out. Klaus begins going faster and faster, eventually making his way into vamp speed.

"Oh yeah!" Klaus shouts.

Damon is getting bored as Klaus continues for minutes and still nothing. That's when Damon uses his vamp speed to turn them around, getting on top and into cowboy position.

"This is how you do it!" Damon shouts as he places both hands on Klaus' abs, starting to move up and down.

As Damon goes into vamp speed Klaus can see Damon's long raven hair flying up and down with each movement. As it continues for a few minutes Damon gets sweaty, sweat flying from his hair each time he moves up and back down. Klaus is amazed with Damon, watching every little movement of his body. Klaus is fixated on Damon in every way. He is so fixated that he doesn't even realize how close he is to finishing.

"Wow!" Klaus shouts as he explodes into Damon.

Damon keeps his speed as every last bit of Klaus enters him, but as he finishes Damon slides off Klaus and falls onto the bed next to him.

"Ouch." Damon says before the two of them just begin laughing.

"Wow. Did not see that coming." Klaus turns his head to Damon.

"Yeah. This day definitely turned out different than I thought." Klaus sits up, looking down at Damon and putting a hand on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure the day is still far from being over." Klaus moves on top of Damon, running a hand through his hair and a strand out of his eye.

"It sure is." Damon gives that smirk that makes everyone swoon before Klaus slowly moves down to Damon's penis. "Oh. It so is…" Damon moans.


End file.
